


Latex and Consequences

by Brenna_Fae



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Latex, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenna_Fae/pseuds/Brenna_Fae
Summary: Jared finds out about Misha's costume addition but not from Misha.
Got this stuck in my head after Misha's Snapchat





	

Misha was just getting ready to wrestle his way out of the latex suit he'd had to wear under his Cas costume when a knock sounded at the door. Swearing softly he cracked the door open just enough to stick his head out. When he saw Jared standing on the other side grinning he instinctively went to close the door but Jared was faster. One hand on the door and a little applied pressure was all it took for Misha to find himself with a doorway filled by a 6'4" moose that was looking far too pleased with the situation for it to end well for Misha.

"Hey Misha, saw your Snapchat. Interesting costume. Surprised you didn't mention it while we were filming." Jared said as he slowly stalked further into the trailer.

Far enough that he could close the door behind him.

"Oh hey..." Misha stopped to clear his throat when his voice came out a little higher than it should. "Hey Jared. Didn't...didn't think you had a Snapchat."

"I don't. Someone posted it on Twitter. But I figured that's why you posted it there instead of, well anywhere else." Jared said as he took another step towards Misha, who in turn took another step back.

Unfortunately that put him flush against the door to his bathroom with no room to back up further. Misha licked his lips nervously as he looked up at the (slightly) taller man. Of course he'd posted it where he didn't think Jared or Jensen would see it. Not that he was self conscious, he was well aware of how many people would see it. He just figured he'd have enough time to divest himself of the latex before either of them saw it so they couldn't track him down and mock him in person while still wearing the suit.

"No...no I just figured I hadn't used Snapchat in a while...gotta keep them all somewhat current, right?" Misha said, cursing internally at how unsteady his voice was.

He could feel the color rising on his cheeks.

"Misha, it's cool man. I get it. I'm not here to make fun of you. I just wanted to check out the suit. Looked pretty sweet." Jared raised his hand, fingers poised to touch the slick material before pausing. "May I?"

Misha swallowed hard and gave himself a moment to collect himself before answering to ensure the octave of his voice wasn't too high.

"Sure."

Jared's long index finger just barely brushed the strap of the suit, slipping down the material. Misha expected him to stop any time but as the two of them maintained eye contact Jared's finger kept on going until the end of the strap. Then it was sliding further and just slightly in. Misha barely managed to bite back the startled gasp as Jared's finger brushed gently over his latex covered nipple. The color in Misha's cheeks deepened as it hardened into a tight nub, pressing into the material and clearly visible.

"I hear that when you wear latex being touched almost feels like you aren't wearing anything at all." Jared said softly.

He circled around the raised bump in the latex until Misha couldn't contain the soft moan that escaped. Jared smirked down at Misha as his finger started to slide lower. When he reached Misha's bottom rib he paused, waiting for...something.

Consent. Misha realized he was waiting for permission. Somehow he managed a small nod. Jared's smile deepened as his finger once again started traveling south.

Misha couldn't stifle his giggle when Jared moved over the soft sensitive skin just above his hip bone. It didn't even cause Jared to pause and before Misha knew it that damned finger had found its mark. A mark that at this particular moment was embarrassingly hard considering exactly how little touching had happened. Misha's knees nearly buckled as Jared began to run the tip of his finger up and down the firm latex covered length.

"See, I thought that this looked like it might be tough to get out of so I thought I'd come by to see if you needed any help. Would you like some help Misha?" Jared asked, a dangerous glint in his hazel eyes.

Misha didn't dare more than another nod.

That is until Jared reached into his back pocket with his free hand to pull out the large pair of tailors scissors he had apparently brought with him.

"Um..wait..Jared..." Misha stammered as Jared reached up and slid the cold metal down the v of the suit "I don't think...that's probably not a good idea. They may plan to use this-"

"I'll buy another." Jared interrupted casually.

"Be...be careful please." Misha gritted out as the scissors made the first cut and then the second.

Soon they were sliding down the material like a hot knife through butter and Misha was trying very hard not to react to the icy chill that accompanied it. When Jared passed Misha's navel and was headed for his groin Misha stopped breathing altogether for fear of something important getting nicked. As easily as they were sliding through the latex Misha doubted his underwear would be much protection from the scissors. The metal slid down along Misha's length and his heart may have stopped when his cock gave an involuntary twitch at the contact. But finally, blissfully, the scissors were withdrawn and Misha found himself exposed with Jared down on his knees, his face inches from where Misha really wouldn't mind having his mouth.

So when Jared leaned forward and brushed a soft kiss against the lightly clad erection Misha didn't even bother to stop the whimper. The dull thud that sounded when his head dropped backwards echoed through the quiet trailer.

Misha's brain was a little muddled so he didn't notice that Jared had gotten back to his feet until he felt the brush of Jared's clothes against his exposed skin and hot breath against his ear.

"Shoulda shown me first Misha." Jared whispered before chuckling darkly.

Misha lifted his head in time to see Jared moving toward the door.

"Asshole." Misha breathed as he glared at the retreating man.

"Next time, Misha. Next time you decide to share something that'll make your fans cream their panties...show me first." Jared said before slipping out the door.

"Thanks for the help, you fucking cock tease." Misha grumbled. 

When the door latched closed Misha walked over to his desk and yanked open a drawer. He grabbed the bottle of lube stashed there and a couple of tissues before flopping down on the couch. It didn't take him long to finish as he plotted what he could do next to tempt Jared.


End file.
